Unforeseen Love
by Amiko the Cat
Summary: Hideki's cousin comes to town seeking a life of adventure. But will she find that adventure? It's my first so be nice ppl.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

Unforeseen Love  
  
Disclaimer: Me no ownie of the Chobits story or the characters. I only own Mai Motosuwa. She is and shall be my evil creation!!! Ok maybe not that evil..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Hideki Motosuwa rub his head as head looked down the book he was studying from. He had been at for 2 hours now, and he felt as though he learned nothing. He sighed, set his pencil down, and looked up. He looked over at Chi, who was playing with Plum and Kotoko. He smiled. Seeing Chi happy made him happy and that was all he wished for. He thought back to all the times when he felt as though her was going to lose Chi forever. He felt heartbroken every time something happened to her. He felt as though....  
  
"Master, phone!!" Plum has shaken Hideki out of his thoughts. She had climb onto his head and started to jump up and down. "Phone, it's the phone!"  
  
Hideki plucked Plum off of his head and chuckled. "Patch me through Plum."  
  
"Okie, dokie, Master." Plum said cheerfully.  
  
"Motosuwa resident," Hideki spoke into Plum.  
  
"Hideki?" said a breathless voice.  
  
"Uh, speaking."  
  
"Hideki! How are you?"  
  
Hideki was confused. The voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't remember who it was. "Uh, who is this?"  
  
The voice laughed. "Silly, you. You've always made me laugh since we were little. It's me Mai."  
  
Hideki smiled. "Mai? Long time since I heard from you. What's up?"  
  
Mai was Hideki's youngest cousin. They spent most of their childhood hanging out on the family farm. Whenever Mai was around, Hideki felt as though he could let lose and tell her his deepest secrets.  
  
Mai chuckled. "Nothing much going on here. Just planning a few surprises for a special someone I know.'  
  
"And who might that be?" Hideki asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey can you hold on for a minute? There's someone at my door."  
  
"Sure," Mai said. Carrying Plum with him, Hideki strode across his room and walked to the front door. He looked through the eyehole but couldn't see anything.  
  
"Who is it?" he called out, but got no reply. Just when he was about to go back and sit down, there came another knock. Hideki sighed and opened the door.  
  
There stood Hideki's cousin, Mai Motosuwa. She was only about 3 inches shorter than Hideki himself. She had long brown hair that reached down past her waist. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at Hideki. Her skin was the color of milk and honey mixed together. She had a wide smile, which seemed to make her face brighten up even more.  
  
Mai removed the cell phone she was speaking into and pushed her way passed Hideki and into his apartment. She stopped in the middle of his living room and looked around.  
  
"Not bad," she said. She turned around and looked at Hideki, who was standing with the door wide open and staring at Mai like she was a complete stranger to him. "Well? Surprise!"  
  
Regaining his posture, Hideki moved to close the door, but Mai stopped him. "Wait, my things are in the hallway. You must help me."  
  
Hideki look into the hallway and saw 2 huge bags sitting on the floor. Sighing once again, he pocketed Plum and grabbed one of the bags. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to move the bag.  
  
"What do you have in here?" he grunted.  
  
Mai walked by him, shaking her head. She grabbed both of the bags and walked bag into Hideki's apartment. "You were always the weak one," she said.  
  
Hideki walked in behind Mai and closed the door. Plum jumped out of his pocket and ran over to Mai. She scrambled up her clothes so she could sit on her shoulder. "Hi there, Master's friend."  
  
Mai laughed as she plucked Plum off here shoulder. "Why aren't you the cute one? What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Plum," Plum said happily.  
  
"Well plum, I think I have something for you." With that, Mai reached down into one of her bags and pulled out a piece of candy. "Here you go cutie. Don't eat it all at once."  
  
Plum took the candy and jumped down off of Mai. She sat down on the floor and started eating at the piece of candy. Mai laughed and looked towards her cousin.  
  
"I never pegged you for the computer type."  
  
"I never pegged you for the traveling type. I thought you were going to stay at the family farm for the rest of your life."  
  
Mai walked over to the area where Hideki was studying. She picked up his book and flicked through it. "Well, things change," she replied. "I'm looking for something fun and exciting to do rather than picking vegetables everyday. I could help you study this," she said pointing to the book.  
  
Hideki blushed and snatched the book from her. "What makes you think I need help?"  
  
Before she could answer, Chi interrupted them. "Hideki, who is she?" she asked pointing to Mai.  
  
Mai walked over to Chi. "Name's Mai Motosuwa. I'm Hideki's ever lovable cousin."  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
Hideki blushed hard once more. "Chi's a little under developed. I'm trying to teach her everything I know."  
  
Mai looked at Hideki. "That must have been a one day job."  
  
Hideki dropped his book. "Hey!"  
  
"Chi doesn't understand what is going on"  
  
"Don't worry, love. Being around Hideki, I'm surprised if you actually know anything at all."  
  
Chi looked at Mai's smiling face and smiled back. "Well, at least she gets the joke a little. Hey, your name is Chi right?"  
  
Chi nodded her head and smiled. "Hideki named me Chi."  
  
"Well Chi, Hideki and I need to talk so do mind leaving us alone for a few seconds?"  
  
Chi looked from Mai to Hideki and back to Mia. She nodded her head once more and went to watch TV.  
  
"So, what are you doing here exactly?" Hideki asked again.  
  
Mai sat down on the floor and looked at Hideki. "Like I said, things change, Hideki. I was tired of living the farm life. I want more. I need more. Being on the farm was a bore. When I heard you were here, Hideki, I packed my things, kissed mom and dad bye, and hopped on the first train I could find."  
  
Hideki sat next to Mai and looked at her. Mai reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a hair tie and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. "Hopefully, my favorite cousin will understand where I'm coming from and give me a place to stay."  
  
Hideki looked down a t Mai and smiled. He couldn't say to her. She was only 16. She had no other place to go. Besides, being the good person that he his, Hideki would feel bad if her turned Mai away now.  
  
"No problem. You can stay here."  
  
Mai let out a little scream and tackled Hideki to the ground. "Couldn't say no to my good looks could you?"  
  
Chi came over to were Hideki and Mai were, carrying Plum and Kotoko. Kotoko surveyed the scene and shook her head.  
  
"Not another one. Dear God help me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is like my first ever-serious romance story so please review and tell me what you think. I accept all types of reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy stalking people. Now on with the show!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
Hideki rolled over in his bed and squinted his eyes. The bright sun was shining through the window and right into his face. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his face. 'Gotta get some blinds for that,' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, the covers were yanked from his hands. Hideki sat up and blinked. Mai and Chi were sleeping peacefully next to him, wrapped in the blanket that was just taken from him. Hideki smiled as he looked down on them.  
  
Mai rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes. She spotted Hideki and smiled. "Good morning," she whispered.  
  
"Good morning," Hideki whispered back. Mai sat up in the bed and stretched her arms. Hideki turned his head and blushed.  
  
"What?" Mai asked curiously.  
  
"Um, your shirt.............it's open."  
  
Mai looked down. She was wearing one of Hideki nightshirts. The top 3 buttons had come undone and her chest was hanging out. Mai laughed lightly.  
  
"Awww, isn't that sweet. Hideki, it's not like you've never seen a naked girl, have you? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Mai stood up and stretch her arms. "Well, what's on the menu for today?"  
  
Hideki stood up and threw a shirt on over his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
Mai walked over to her bags and started to rummage in one of them. "Are we doing anything today?"  
  
Hideki scratched his head. "Well, I have school and work today meaning I won't be home until late."  
  
Mai stopped moving. "So you can't show me around town? Poo."  
  
"Chi can help."  
  
Mai and Hideki both looked at Chi. She had woken and was listening to their conversation. She looked at Mai and smiled. "Chi can show Miss Mai around."  
  
Mai smiled. "How sweet. Thanks Chi."  
  
Chi smiled even more. Being able to help out made Chi happier.  
  
"Anyway, what are you going to do while you're here?" Hideki asked Mai as her gathered his clothes.  
  
Mai pulled out a red shirt and a black shirt and stood up. She looked Hideki in the eye. "Until I can find something more exciting than vegetables, I'm going to go to school. That's where I belong anyway. Now if you don't mind, I need a bath. I feel so dirty. I haven't really had a proper bath since I left home. Chi darling, show me where the bath house is at."  
  
"Chi will like to help Miss Mai find the bath house!"  
  
Chi grabbed her things and both girls left. Hideki looked down at the two sleeping laptop persocoms and smiled. Life was going to be quite interesting with Mai living there. He grabbed his things and left, making his way to the bathhouse.  
  
When he returned, Mai and Chi were already back. Mai was holding Plum when he walked in and was talking into her.  
  
"Really, he is?" she asked laughing.  
  
Hideki looked confused. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.  
  
Chi looked up and saw Hideki. She jumped up and ran over to Hideki. "Hideki is back. Chi missed Hideki."  
  
"Who is Mai talking to Chi?"  
  
Before Chi could answer, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yea, your cousin's a virgin. He's afraid to get with any girl he meets."  
  
"Ahhhhh, Shimbo you bastard!" Hideki ran over to Mai and snatched Plum away from her.  
  
"Hey, no fair. I was making a new friend." Mai pouted.  
  
Hideki growled. "Shimbo, I should kill you. What are you telling Mai?"  
  
"Oh, hey Hideki. When did you get in?"  
  
"Shut up, Shimbo. What have you been telling Mai?"  
  
Shimbo laughed. "Only small details of your life since you got here. Mai told me that she missed you and wanted to know what was going on in your life."  
  
"But did you have to tell her that I'm still a virgin?" Hideki screamed.  
  
Shimbo sighed. "Would you look at the time? School starts soon. Better leave. Bye, Hideki." Shimbo hung up the phone before Hideki could say anything.  
  
"Damn him." Hideki said as Plum jumped down from his hands. He grabbed his things and looked over to Mai. "I'm off to school. Will you and Chi be okay?"  
  
Mai stood next to Chi and put her arm around her shoulder. "Of course big bro. You know can't no body mess with me."  
  
Hideki smiled, shook his head, and left for school.  
  
******************  
  
Mai steeped off the platform of the train and rushed into the first shop. Chi was behind her carrying both Plum and Kotoko.  
  
"Wait Miss Mai. We should stay together." Chi caught up with Mai in the novelty shop she went into. Mai was poking around all the shelves, picking at all the little souvenirs.  
  
"This is great. I've never seen stuff like this before." Mai pick up a little box and removed the top. A wooden horned toad popped out. On the lid, the words "I'm horny for you," were inscribed. "I gotta get this for Hideki."  
  
A few minutes later, Mai and Chi walked out. Chi was wearing a baseball cap and Plum was sporting a mood ring around her waist, which Mai had bought for them. Kotoko sat on chi's shoulder silent, hoping not to be involved anymore in the activities.  
  
"I'm hungry. What about you Chi? Want to stop and get something to eat?"  
  
Chi looked at Mai confused. "Something to eat?"  
  
Mai chuckled. "My fault. Persocoms must not eat. I'll just grab something from here." Mai pointed at the nearest place: Duklyon Café.  
  
Mai and Chi pushed passed the doors into the semi crowed café. There were kids from different Jr. and High schools hanging out here. They were all talking to each other and sipping their milkshakes. Mai sighed as glanced upon the scene.  
  
"Is Miss Mai alright?" Chi asked. "Miss Mai looks hurt."  
  
Mai smiled and hugged Chi. "I just miss my life as a teenager," she said. "Come, let's go get some milkshakes." Holding Chi's hand, they both walked up to the counter and sat down. Mai order herself a chocolate milkshake and started going through her purchases while Chi played with an energetic Plum.  
  
"Chi?"  
  
Both girls turned around. There was a young man with black hair standing there with a tall woman. Chi smiled at both of the newcomers.  
  
"Hi Minoru and Yuzuki. Hideki is at work today. Did you want to see him?"  
  
Minoru smiled as he sat next to Chi. Yuzuki sat next to Mai and smiled.  
  
"No, I just came here for a milkshake. Who is your friend?" Minoru looked over at Mai and smiled. "You're not a persocom, are you?"  
  
Mai smiled awkwardly. "No. I'm Hideki's cousin, Mai. What would make you think I'm a persocom?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Our technology is advancing at a rapid pace. It's becoming hard to tell persocoms and humans apart."  
  
Mai giggled. "Not really. Well, at least I think so. I was able to tell your friend here was a persocom when I first saw you two."  
  
"How were you able to do that?" Yuzuki asked. She looked at Minoru and frowned. "I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't be so nosy."  
  
"No, it's okay Yuzuki. I would like to know myself."  
  
Mai shook her head. "You look like a smart kid. I believe it's in the way the persocoms carry themselves. They act more proper than us humans, no matter what. Also, it's something about the air around them. It just feels different."  
  
Chi looked at Mai amazed. "Did Hideki teach you that?"  
  
Mai laughed once more. "That idiot couldn't teach me how to say my ABC's."  
  
Minoru laughed along with Mai. "Hideki is a little slow about persocoms."  
  
Mai stopped laughing and frowned. "Hey now. Only I can insult Hideki. No one else can."  
  
Mai's milkshake came a few seconds later along with Minoru's. They sat there in silence for a few seconds and watched Plum dancing in her screen saver mode.  
  
"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Minoru asked after a while.  
  
Mai sighed and stirred her milkshake with the straw. "Truthfully, I don't know. I needed a change. I was tired of living on the farm. I wanted to get out, to see the world. I want to make something of myself. To put it all in a nutshell, I want adventure." She propped her elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand. "And so far, I have yet to find that adventure."  
  
"Do you like computers?" Minoru blurted out.  
  
Mai looked at Minoru. "To some extent. As long as I can get hooked to the Internet, computers are my friend."  
  
"Have you ever had a persocom?"  
  
"This," Mai reached into her pocket and pulled out a cat girl. "I used Toki for simple things like calculations, storing numbers, and accessing the Internet. But I guess the last program I put on her broke her down. She doesn't work, but she's too cute to throw away."  
  
Minoru took Toki from Mai and looked her over. "What was the last program you installed?"  
  
"A hacking program. It was just a simple one. It work for the laptop persocom my mom has, but I guess Toki couldn't handle it. Poor girl."  
  
"You tried to install a hacking program?"  
  
"Yeah, like I said, just a simple one. It only took me 3 days to write."  
  
Yuzuki looked at Mai. "You know about persocoms?"  
  
Mai smiled. "There's nothing the Internet can't teach you. Oops, look at the time. Chi and I should be headed home. It was great to meet some new people." Mai quickly grabbed her things, the two-laptop persocoms, Chi and quickly left.  
  
"Well that was quite odd. She didn't even finish her milkshake." Minoru grabbed his jacket and motion for Yuzuki to follow him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A/N: Finally finish this chapter. It sounds crappy to me, but if you like, please review. It took me forever to write this up. 


End file.
